1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and specifically, to a method of manufacturing a capacitor in a semiconductor device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In manufacturing capacitor of a ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), it is recent to use a technique that fabricates a capacitor formed of a metal film as the bottom electrode, a ferroelectric film, and a metal film as the top electrode (i.e., metal film—ferroelectric film—metal film). By using such a ferroelectric film for the capacitor, a voltage applied from the external induces bilateral polarization to store data.
The intensity of Di-poles by the polarization is represented in the values of Ps (switching charge) and Pns (non-switching charge), the values of which are determined by the crystallization degree and grain uniformity of the ferroelectric film.
Therefore, it is now required of techniques for enhancing data storage capacity of the capacitor film from regulating the crystallization degree and grain uniformity of the ferroelectric film to be uniform while manufacturing the capacitor constructed with the structure that is metal film of the bottom electrode—ferroelectric film—metal film of the top electrode.